Fairy tail Misión vivieron felices por siempre
by annie.bloss.bubbles18
Summary: Que pasaría si quedaras atrapado en tu cuento favorito y tuvieras que llevar la historia a su final feliz? Que pasaría si no cumples con estas condiciones? Esto es lo que Erza, Gray,Juvia,Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Romeo, Mirajane, Laxus, Levy, Gajeel y Jellal tendrán que descubrir al ser absorbidos por un extraño libro de cuentos. Soy pésima para los summary's espero que pasen a leerlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. A todos, este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que les gusté **

**Disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen las películas, todo va a sus respectivos dueños **

_**Capitulo 1: que ha pasado? **_

Era un día tormentoso en Magnolia, llovía a cántaros, caía rayos y sonaban truenos, no había nadie en las calles y el gremio más bullicioso se encontraba inusualmente callado.

_En el gremio _

-que aburrido- dijo una chica con cabello Rubio llamada Lucy Heartfilia, a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello color rosa comiendo un gran plato de comida picante, el cual al darse cuenta de lo que dijo la rubia le responde

- Lu..cy...de..ja...de...que...jarte-

-Natsu deja de hablar con la boca llena, te ves terrible- le dijo Lucy decepcionada

-Ara,ara veo que nuestra parejita esta discutiendo- dijo una chica con cabello blanco

-Mira-san nosotros no somos pareja- le respondió Lucy a la chica peli blanca

-eso es cierto Mira y gracias por la comida- dijo Natsu dejando el plato a un lado

-Ok Ok, no hay de que Natsu- le dijo Mirajane

-Lucy-san, Natsu-san y Mira-san tengo una idea para no aburrirnos- dijo una niña de largo cabello color azul y con un libro en sus manos

-ara, ara Wendy que tienes en mente?- le pregunta Mirajane

-pues estaba pensando, En qué leyéramos...Cuentos- dijo la pequeña Wenndy

-eh? Leer Cuentos- dijeron todos los presentes en el gremio** ( ellos estaban prestando atención desde que Mirajane dijo la palabra parejita). **

-etto, si por que no? – dijo Wendy

- deberías leer cenicienta, ese es mi cuento favorito- dijo Lucy

-si, ese cuento es bueno aunque nunca lo entendí- dijo Natsu

-no sabía que habías leído cuentos Natsu-dijo Mirajane

-bueno pues en sí yo no los leí, sino que Igneel me los leyó cuando yo aún era un niño pero, nunca los entendí ya que era algo ab...- fue interrumpido por Juvia

-Juvia cree que Wendy-san debe leer la sirenita, ese cuento es el favorito de Juvia-

-no sabía que te gustara ese cuento Juvia aunque, no es que me interese- dijo Gray

-si es el cuento favorito de Juvia, Juvia lo leía cuando era pequeña,etto...Gray-sama su ropa- término ella sonrojada

-pero cuando ...- comienza a buscar su ropa

-yo creo que deberíamos leer Anastasia, es el mejor cuento que conozco- dijo una chica de cabello escarlata

-Erza ese cuento es hermoso y tiene muchas cosas pero es mejor el de la bella y la bestia-dijo una chica de cabello azulado

-Levy-chan. Tiene razón- dijeron jet y Droy

- la enana tiene razón, ese cuento es interesante, si ya se es raro que conozca el cuento pero fue uno de los que Metalicana me contó- dijo Gajeel apareciendo al lado de Levy

-Mi cuento favorito es la. Bella durmiente me parece muy romántico- dijo Mirajane con un Suspiro – y cual es el tuyo Wendy?- pregunto

-bueno pues el mío es Blanca Nieves- dijo Wendy un poco apenada

-que lindo. Ese cuento es muy lindo y casi lloro con lo que le sucede a Blanca Nieves- dijeron Levy y Lucy al mismo tiempo

- sería muy chevere pertenecer a uno de los cuentos- dijo Wendy

-sería muy romántico- dijo Mirajane, justo en ese momento cae un rayo que iluminan todo el cielo cegando a todos, para cuando ya es posible la primera en decir algo es Evergreen gritando

-Laxuus ha desaparecido-

- pero que... Donde están los Chicos?- pregunto Laki que al voltearse a mirar a Evergreen nota que las personas que se encontraban en la barra desaparecieron

-bien, vamos a hacer una lista de quien falta, entonces son Laxus, Mira-nee, Lu-chan, Natsu, Levy-chan,Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Wendy y Erza- dijo Lisanna

-Espera Lisanna también falta Romeo- dijo Macao

- Que ha pasado, esto es extraño- dijo Lisanna

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abren revelando a Ultear y Meredy gritando

-han visto a Jellal?-

-otro desaparecido, donde. Estarán?- dijo Laki

- yo creo saber donde están- dijo una voz desde el. Segundo. Piso

- maestro, díganos donde están?- pidieron todos los. Presentes.

- que acaso no es obvio?, se encuentran ahí dentro- dijo Makarov señalando el libro de cuentos que Wendy tenía en sus manos

- pero si están dentro del libro como los sacaremos?- gritaron todos

- cálmense, ya buscaremos la solución, pero mientras tanto cojan ese libró y empiecen a leer a ver que encontramos primero- dijo Makarov

- Aye!- dijeron todos excepto Meredy y Ultear

- etto quien quiere leer primero?- dijo Laki recogiendo el libro

- yo lo hago- grito Cana arrebatandole el libro a Laki mientras todos se sentaban en un círculo y prestando atención a Cana

-muy bien, el primer cuento es Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos- dijo Cana

-ese es el cuento favorito de Wendy- dijo Lisanna

-Ok, entonces empecemos de una vez para ver que sucede, Había una vez...-

**Sigguiente capitulo: Wendy Nieves y los siete enanos..**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y no sean tan crueles porfi, ya se que esta malísimo pero denle una oportunidad, arigato minina :) **


	2. Chapter 2 : Wendy y los siete enanitos

**Hola. A todos, este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que les gusté **

**Disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen las películas, todo va a sus respectivos dueños.**

-en este de pronto aparecerá Wendy, muy bien empecemos, Había una vez...

Capitulo 2:Wendy y los siete enanitos

En el gremio

-etto...Cana?-

-que pasa Laki-

-etto... El nombre del cuento es blanca nieves verdad?-

-pues sí por...- no pudo terminar ya que Lisanna y Evergreen la interrumpieron gritando al mismo tiempo

-Por Mavis, que paso con el nombre del libro!-

-a que se refieren ustedes dos?, bueno no importa leeré el cuento de Wendy y los siete enanos...pero que rayos pasó aquí?- dijo cana

-cana que pasa?- pregunto Carla (llego de hacer un favor que Mirajane le pidió que hiciera junto con Lily y Happy)

-el nombre del cuento...ha cambiado...pero bueno no importa lo leeré así que pongan atención-dijo Cana

-Aye!- gritaron todos los del gremio

Cana tomó un largo respiro y dijo –Había una vez...

En el cuento

Había una vez en un lugar lejano un enorme castillo y en ese castillo vivían un rey y una reina, los cuales tuvieron una hija de piel tan blanco como la Nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabello azul como el gran océano, la pequeña fue nombrada Wendy, ella vivía muy feliz en el castillo hasta cierto día donde su madre murió por una extraña enfermedad, su padre al sentirse solo y con necesidad de cuidar a su pequeña decidió conseguir una nueva esposa la cual al tomar posesión del trono empezó a gobernar a sus anchas, poco después el padre de la pequeña Wendy murió por lo cual la reina tomó el control del palacio mandando a la pequeña Wendy a realizar todos los trabajos que demandaba el castillo, con la intención de que esta se volviera fea y que nadie la aceptara, pero todo cambio el día en el que Wendy cumplió los 14 años...

-Espejito, espejito, quien es la mujer más bella de este reino?- pregunto la reina a su espejo mágico y el espejo le respondió

-la mujer más bella es aquella que posee la piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y cabello azulado como el océano-

-no puede ser, Wendy- dijo la reina con tono de furia

Mientras tanto la pequeña Wendy se encuentra lavando las escaleras del castillo, al terminar se levanta y se dirige al poso a sacar más agua, cuando llega a el se encuentra a unas palomitas y les dice

-Les cuento un secreto?- estas asintieron,

-prometen no contarlo?- asintieron de nuevo

Este poso milagroso es

Si deseas algún bien

Se lo podrás pedir

Si el eco le oyes repetir

Tu anhelo lograras

Deseo (deseo) (las palomas se asustan y salen volando)

Que un gentil galán

Me entregue

Su amor

Quisiera

Oirle cantar

Su intensa pasión (aparece Romeo en su caballo, el cual al escuchar la voz de Wendy queda embobado)

Deseo ( Romeo desciende del caballo, trepa por un muro que impide la vista hacia el castillo, para luego aparecer detrás de Wendy y cantar con ella)

Que no tarde mas

Que venga

Mi bien

Tu bien

-Hola- dijo Romeo

La pequeña Wendy se asusta y al darse la vuelta ve a Romeo y sale corriendo en dirección al palacio

-espera, espera, por favor no te vayas-dijo Romeo comenzando a cantar de nuevo

Wendy se sorprendió por la melodiosa voz del joven así que salió al balcón no sin antes haberse "arreglado" mirándose al espejo (recuerden que Blanca Nieves tenía puesto un vestido supremamente desgastado) cuando llego al balcón se dedicó a escuchar la voz de Romeo,

Sin darse cuenta que desde una de las torres su madrastra la miraba llena de ira, la cual cerró las persianas de su habitación para dirigirse a su trono,

Cuando el príncipe término de cantar Wendy tomó a una palomita blanca y le dio un beso, para luego mandársela a Romeo el cual al recibirla le entregó el beso que Wendy le había mandado, Romeo levanta la cabeza feliz y ve como Wendy entra de nuevo a su habitación cerrando las persianas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En el trono podemos ver a la reina hablando con un cazador

-quiero que lleves a Wendy al bosque para que recoja flores y vea la naturaleza-

-Claro, su alteza-

-y cuando se encuentre muy concentrada en ello tu la MATARAS!-

-pero majestad ella es la princesa, no puedo hacerlo-

-si puedes hacerlo y lo harás a menos que desees perder tu trabajo-

-de acuerdo haré lo que me ordene, majestad-

La reina sonrió sádicamente cogiendo una caja roja con decorados azules y dorados para luego decirle al cazador

-para cerciorarme que cumpliste con tu cometido, me traerás en esta caja su corazón-

A la mañana siguiente el cazador llevo a Wendy a un prado lleno de flores cerca del bosque, Wendy estaba muy feliz ya que al fin podría salir del castillo,lleva puesto su vestido azul en la parte superior de mangas cortas y la falda era de polos amarillo, llevaba una capa de color rojo sobre sus hombros y un moño color rojo sobre su cabeza.

De pronto Wendy vio a un pajarito en el piso, se acercó a el y dijo

-Hola, que te sucede?, donde están tus padres?- el pajarito se levantó miro a Wendy y en cuanto escucho sobre sus padres el negó con su cabeza dando a entender que no sabía donde estaban

- oh!, te has perdido?- pregunto Wendy, a lo que el pajarito asintió

Mientras Wendy hablaba con el pajarito el cazador comenzó a avanzar hasta Wendy procurando no hacer ruido, sacó el cuchillo y... Se detuvo ya que no fue capaz de hacer lo que la reina le pedía pero mantuvo el cuchillo en alto

-ahhh- grito Wendy horrorizada al darse la vuelta y encontrar al cazador con el cuchillo apuntando hacia ella

-perdóneme princesa- dijo el cazador dejando caer el cuchillo al piso y arrodillando se frente a ella

-por que querías hacerlo?- pregunto Wendy muy asustada

-por que ella me obligo a hacerlo, debes irte, debes huir-

-pero quien es ella?-

-la reina-

-la reina!- dijo Wendy horrorizada

-princesa vayase, nunca vuelva ingrese al bosque, y no vuelva- dijo el cazador

Tras esto Wendy acepto y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, donde se aterró aún más ya que era muy tétrico , logrando que llegara a la parte más oscura de este y callera al piso por el cansancio y el miedo, empezando a llorar.

Poco después los animalitos salieron de sus escondites para poder observar mejor a Wendy, quien al verlos se asusto mucho y pegó un pequeño grito haciendo que los animalitos se escondieran pero, ella se sintió mal por haberlos asustado así que les dijo que todo estaría bien y que no les haría daño, logrando que ellos se acercaran a ella.

-ya que estamos bien, necesito un lugar donde dormir- dijo ella – saben en dónde podría quedarme?-

Los animalitos asintieron

-llevenme por favor-

Tras esto todos se levantaron y se adentraron más en el bosque donde encontraron una casita a lo cual Wendy dijo – vaya que casita tan linda-

Se acercó a la puerta toco dos veces, no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar pero aún así no recibió respuesta por lo tanto decidió entrar,

Al entrar dijo –pero que desorden, aquí hace falta un poco de toque femenino, muy bien amiguitos nosotros vamos a limpiar esto, espero que si les ayudo a limpiar me dejen quedar aquí-

En una montaña cerca del final del bosque se haya una mina llena de piedras preciosas y que además tiene a siete hombrecitos trabajando fuertemente en ella, de un momento a otro suena el reloj dando a entender que la hora laboral a concluido y que deben dirigirse a su hogar.

En la casa Wendy se hallaba muy cansada ya que había durado toda la tarde arreglando, por lo tanto decidió subir las escaleras y abrir la puertecita del dormitorio, al abrirla se dio cuenta que habían siete camitas, se acercó a ellas se acomodó y calló en los brazos de morfeo sin percatarse que dejo las luces del primer piso encendidas.

Los enanitos que se encontraban llegando a su casa, se percataron que las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba abierta pensando que sería un ladrón quien había entrado en su casa reunieron todo su valor y se dispusieron a golpear al ladrón pero cual no fue su sorpresa que al entrar al dormitorio se encontraron con Wendy quien dormía plácidamente en sus camas.

-una niña!?- dijeron todos

-ella es mala- dijo uno

-Gruñón no hables tan alto o se despertará- dijeron todos pero para sorpresa de todos Wendy ya estaba despierta y dice

- me pregunto si los hom...- no término ya que vio que se encontraba rodeada por los siete enanitos

- como están?- pregunto ella

- como estamos de que?- respondió Gruñón recibiendo 6 miradas con un gesto reprobatorio

-creo saber sus nombre entonces tu eres...-

-quien eres y que haces aquí- pregunto Doc luego que Wendy terminara de decir sus nombres

-oh, que pena con ustedes, soy Wendy-

-por que estas aquí- pregunto Gruñón

-por que necesito esconderme de mi madrastra, la reina, la cual desea acabar conmigo- dijo Wendy asustada

- muy bien entonces puedes quedarte- dijo Doc

Mientras tanto en el castillo

-espejito, espejito quién es la más bella responded- dijo la reina

-Wendy- dijo el espejo

- como puede ser que ella está muerta, el cazador me trajo su corazón- dijo la reina con la caja en las manos

-ese no es su corazón, Wendy vive y lo que tienes ahí es el corazón de un jabalí- respondió el espejo

-el corazón de un jabalí!- salió del cuarto echa una furia y se dirigió a su laboratorio secreto donde empezó a recitar conjuros logrando convertirse en una anciana

- este es un disfraz perfecto, ahora he de buscar la muerte perfecta...- dijo mientras su esquelético dedo pasaba página por página hasta que...

- oh creo que ya lo encontré, una manzana envenenada un solo mordisco y caerá en brazos de la muerte y la cura un beso de amor...- dijo

- un beso de amor bah- diciendo esto se dedicó a preparar la manzana cuando estuvo lista la metió en su cesta y salió del castillo rumbo al bosque.

En el bosque los enanitos salían hacia la mina, no sin antes decirle a Wendy

-no olvides que no debes hablar con extraños, Wendy- dijo Doc

-No te preocupes aquí estaré bien- dijo Wendy depositando un beso en la cabeza de cada uno a modo de despedida

Unos minutos más tarde la bruja aparece en la casa de los enanos y acercándose a la ventana ve a Wendy y dice

-oh! Mi pobre corazón, me duele demasiado-

Wendy al escuchar y ver a la anciana se le olvidó todo lo que sus amigos le dijeron así que salió y ayudo a la anciana dejándola sentar en una silla y ofreciéndole un trago de agua

-oh, muchas gracias pequeña, no se cómo podría agradecerte- dijo la anciana

-no es necesario- respondió Wendy con una sonrisa

-pero yo deseo agradecerte, oh, ya se como- diciendo esto tomó su cesta de mañanas y le tendió la que era más roja

-oh que pena pero no puedo aceptarla, me da pena con usted- dijo Wendy

-pequeña no te preocupes, es en forma de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado y será mejor que te la comas ya por que esta es la más fresca que poseo-

-muy bien- diciendo esto Wendy mordió la manzana, al hacerlo sintió como su vista se nublaba para después caer al suelo y soltar la manzana en una oscuridad total

-jajajaja, por fin, ahora si seré la más bella mujer de todas jajajaja- grito la reina, pero no contó con que los animalitos irían en busca de los enanos los cuales lograron acorralarla en un acantilado, con tan mala suerte que cayó un rayo haciendo que la reina callera al vacío y muriera.

Al volver con Wendy decidieron colocarala en un ataúd de cristal, ya que era demasiado bella para enterrarla, lloraron y lloraron acompañados por los animalitos, en ese momento llego el príncipe Romeo y al verla se acercó a ella, la miro a través del cristal, tomó la tapa la quito de encima, acercó su rostro al de Wendy y le dio un beso de amor, des pues de besarla se arrodilló al lado del ataúd.

Poco a poco Wendy abrió los ojos, dejo caer el ramo, Romeo al ver el ramo en el piso levanto la vista y se encontró con Wendy a la cual cargó al estilo princesa y se la llevo hacia su caballo para dejarla sobre el.

-muchas gracias por todo amiguitos, los extrañare a todos, hasta pronto- dijo Wendy desde el caballo

-adiós, Wendy esperamos que seas muy feliz- dijo Doc

Tras esto Wendy y Romeo salieron del bosque con la mirada fija en el palacio que se veía frente a ellos en el cual vivirían felices para siempre

-el fin- dijo Cana

-que hermoso creo que ya se por que le gusta tanto este cuento a Wendy ojalá estuviera aqu...- Lisanna no pudo terminar ya que un rayo ilumino a todos en el gremio para cuando la luz desapareció pudieron distinguir a Romeo y Wendy tomados de las manos y sonrojados

-han vuelto- grito Carla quien se acercó a Wendy para abrazarla

-si, hemos vuelto y estamos juntos- dijo Romeo un poco sonrojado

- que maravilla soy tan feliz, mi pequeño ya es un adulto- dijo Macao con lágrimas en los ojos

-no es para tanto papa- dijo Romeo quien se había separado de Wendy y abrasaba a su padre

- Bien ahora expliquen que fue lo que paso- pidió Evergreen

- Bien lo que sucedió bueno lo que paso conmigo es que desperté en una habitación oscura, intente usar mi magia pero no podía, sentía como si nunca hubiera sido la dragón Slayer del cielo, luego de un tiempo pude notar que mis ropas también habían cambiado y que sentía como si me estuvieran manipulando desde fuera.- dijo Wendy

- En cambio yo desperté acostado en un árbol y al lado mío se encontraba un caballo y tal y como le sucedió a Wendy no poseía mi magia, y tenía ropas como sí fuera un príncipe y todo eso- dijo Romeo

-ya veo entonces sentían que eran manipulados?- pregunto Cana, ambos niños asintieron

-Bueno creo que ahora tenemos una duda, como logramos salir del libro?- preguntaron ambos niños

-eso se los puedo responder yo- dijo Makarov- lograron salir ya que al final aceptaron que ese beso eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia cada uno, ese libró además de ser un libro de cuentos es un libro mágico el cual al "ver" que existen personas que se aman pero que no saben como decirlo, los absorbe y los conecta con su cuento favorito logrando así que la pareja pueda llegar a consolidar la relación y si no me equivoco ustedes dos están juntos no?

Ante esto estos sólo se sonrojaron y todos en el gremio gritaron –Fiesta-

- Esperen- dijo Lisanna

- Que pasa Lisanna?- pregunto Happy

- No podemos celebrar aún nos faltan personas y además como lograron Wendy y Romeo seguir al pie de la letra la historia?

- Lisanna tiene razón y en cuanto a tu última pregunta, ellos sentían que eran manipulados, lo cual me deja concluir que cuando Cana leyó el cuento era ella quien manipulaba a los personajes ya que ella era la narradora y con eso llevo la historia aún final feliz- dijo Laki

- Oh! Ya veo, entonces cera mejor apurarnos y recatar a los otros, que cuento sigue?-pregunto Lisanna

- El siguiente es la bella durmiente, quien quiere leer- dijo Cana

- Yo lo haré, es el cuento favorito de Mira-nee.- dijo Lisanna captando la atención de todos

- Muy bien empiezo, Había una vez...-

Fin

Siguiente capitulo: la bella durmiente

Hola Minna, como les pareció, espero que les guste, que pena actualizar tan tarde, la canción se llama deseo es la primera que canta Blanca Nieves en la película, sobre la magia pues sabrán que en los cuentos los humanos no tienen magia por lo tanto la magia de todos es succionada por el libro para mantenerlo "vivo" hasta terminar la historia, cuando esta acaba todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Nos vemos luego, dejen reviews los quiero

Bye

Annie-bloss-bubbles


End file.
